Wild and Reckless
by music anomaly
Summary: Alex Garcia is reckless and plain crazy sometimes but what will happen when she with her parents are shiped to England, well more recklessness natrually, she is about to take an american teenage life to a bunch of proper british people to show them her version of FUN even when there is danger lying ahead and who knows maybe she'll find love along the way.
1. Prolouge

**Hi there this is my first ever fan fiction so go easy on me if it turns out bad, but critics even **_**harsh**_** critics are welcome. This story has been going in and out of my head for a few months and I just have to get it out because I really hope you'll like it. By the way heads there are going to be a lot of mentions in Spanish and songs in Spanish but I'll put up translation and a bit of religiousness in there. ENJOY ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world that Ms. Rowling has created I only own the OC characters and somewhat different plot.**

**Prologue: **

**Alex POV:**

I woke up in by the sun poring on my face now I'm not saying I don't like it but I really wanted to go to sleep, I mean it's the summer holidays but I like to spend the first week in bed but then again living in Los Angeles,California sun coming down at this time of the year isn't surprising but that isn't why I'm awake and alert no I'm like this because my parents are whispering, _whispering_ now I know what you're going to say , your being paranoid or just plain crazy but you see in my family there are ZERO secrets and I mean that literally when my brother lost his "innocence" if you catch my drift, my parents and me knew within the hour our mother has a very open policy she says were your friends, sister , best friend, aunt ,mother everything so naturally she knows everything and we know everything about mom and dad very give and take family so now you can understand why I'm behind the door listening *cough*eavesdropping *cough* behind the door of the family room.

"_No David we have to tell her you know that if we don't she'll get more angry than she's going to be"_ my mom told my dad. But why would I be angry unless they destroyed my favorite Beatles t-shirt maybe I'll be angry.

"_I don't know Maria why don't we tell her a month before so she can spend some more time with her friends" _David my dad told my mom.

"_You know that I would love for her to spend some more time with them, but we have things to do in England pack ,settle get the paperwork done and I want her to get used to the new neighborhood before she goes to school, oh god the school" _my mom say a bit aggravated but that's not what I'm paying attention to did my mom just say England, pack, settle, and _new _neighborhood in the same sentence so like any normal person would I barged inside the family room.

"_What _do you mean by things to do in England " I asked my parents a bit sharply.

Both my parents winced and look a little bit alarmed at realizing that I've been listening in on their conversation but my mom as always was first to recover " Carino sit down we have something to tell you" said my mom so I sat down without taking my off either of them.

My dad cleared his throat and began talking " Princess we um…. We got offered a mission in London catching a criminal by the name Sirius Black their um Ministry is having trouble catching them so they called us in to help speed up the case" he finished looking towards me hesitantly.

I on the other hand was just trying to process everything their obviously going to take the mission since I know my parents well enough to know they can be a bit reckless and borderline crazy sometimes must've gotten it from them then, and to catch an escaped convicted criminal from a prison nobody has ever broken out of is their idea of Christmas in July. so I guess I should to tell you what parents do there American aurors best in the business mainly because they take up the cases nobody dares to touch which is my conclusion as to why my parents are borderline crazy.

"Carino" my mom shook me a bit trying to get my attention guess I spaced out a bit. Oops .

"Sorry mamy I'm just trying to take it all in what about Chris what does he have to say about this" I said referring to my older brother.

" He said that he'll support us on our descion to move if we do and if you want to stay then you're more than welcome to stay with him" I smiled a bit a she said despite of all the fighting we he always has my back .

"Well that's nice of him but no offense I am not staying in that pantie pad of his no, I'll go with you but I mean why do you want to go to England I get the case I mean come on catching an escaped alleged criminal from a prison no person has ever escaped I get the appeal but I mean come on the _Ministry_" I said with disdain "there people who don't go for what's fair more like who has enough money in their pockets to buy off freedom like for example that guy you're being hired to catch didn't even get a trial who does that I mean here you know "land of the free" that is illegal everybody is entitled to a trial we can't go even if the mission is great for you guys you can't work for those people their _awful_" I didn't even realize I was standing until the end of my little rant, my dad looked a little shocked and my mom calculating.

"Lo siento" I whispered.

"No te preocupes querida regardless of how awful they are believe me I know "she said with discontempt "we already signed the papers and even if in our eyes he is an alleged criminal, this would be good as much as we love l.a this city isn't exactly a good place for us now "she said

Its true though most of these a lot of kids my age (14) or older are getting into drugs though most of my friends don't do that stuff I know that with the amount of parties we've gone a few have already succumbed to peer pressure and besides now I don't have to see my cheating _ex_-boyfriend Julian, why do I always go for the bad boys and players?! Oh but I got my revenge oh yes humiliating him in front of the entire school *sigh* I love my mad pranking skills.

I sighed " You're right" they looked a little shocked that I succumbed so easily I laughed inwardly at that " Don't look so shocked I'd figure it out eventually and you're right maybe it'll do me some good change of scenery and all but were still going to go to visit my cousins in Mexico and El Salvador for the Christmas holidays right?"

"Of course we will princess" my dad answered

"When will we leave" I asked

"In a week" my mom answered.

I sighed, well like I always say look on the bright side, not sure it's working right now " Well I've never been to a Beatles concert " I said trying to look optimistic.

" Ese el espiritu princesa we'll pack tomorrow go upstairs and go to sleep since I know you don't exactly like to be up at this hour and the last thing we need is a grumpy Alex" my dad said.

He's right I'm bound to be grumpy but nevertheless I glared at him and went to my room, where I am still trying to process everything well obviously I'm going to have to say bye to the guys to promise to text and call but most importantly doesn't it rain all-round the year in England hardly any sun and school, I already go to a boarding school but a t least my schools name makes sense, we reviewed once at school once and the name of the school is in England sounds something like pigfarts or something I mean what kind of name is that, but nevertheless I will have to go but with my chin held high and blending into the crowd because I am a Garcia dammit and we don't back down were reckless but we don't back down and who knows this may turn out to be the worst or best descion of my life.

**Cariño: **sweetheart

**Mami: **mommy

**Lo siento: **I'm sorry

**No te preocupes querida: **don't worry darling.

**Ese es el espíritu princesa: **thats the spirit princess

**Authors note: if you care about ships I'm going to try to go towards a Fred/OC, so what do you think any suggestions PLEASE read and REVIEW please should i continue any ideas do you love it hate it I'm rambling please review.**

**-music anomaly**


	2. Chapter 1: Pigfarts? Oh Hogwarts

**Authors note: Hello dearies I would like to say hi and thank you for anybody who reviewed and viewed and visited as well I hope you'll keep on doing so it means so much, by the way I envision Alex to look like Selena Gomez since that's basically where I got the idea. ENJOY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

**Playlist: London Calling by the clash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful wizarding world that the grand J.K Rowling created I only own Alex and the plot that I am devising for her.**

**Chapter 1: Pigfarts? Oh Hogwarts**

* * *

**Alex POV:**

It has been about 2 months since we moved from sunny Los Angeles, California to very rainy muggle London, England at least the apartment is amazing if you can call it that it's like a cross between a condo and a penthouse, but let's call it an apartment, it has 2 stories, _2_ yeah I know and all the furniture is cozy and all homey and the fireplace is beautiful with Italian stone carvings, and my bedroom I absolutely love it, it has a king sized bed the room is painted in dark purple with a light blue and pastel pink and mom put on a charm in my bedroom so I can see the weather outside, and it has its own bathroom and the bathtub is huge if you can call it that it's more like a swimming pool, the advantages of magic of course , and also being here has taught me always have a camera on me, for example last week I was exploring London and trying fish and chips (spoiler alert the "chips" are actually just French fries) I passed this old guy who was obviously trying way too hard to be cool since he had a Mohawk, and he used up most of the hair he had on just to make it by the way, dyed _electric blue_, very _tight_ leather pants a t-shirt with a British logo on it, a leather jacket that on the back said _born to be wild_, with leather gloves, needless to say if the guy next to me hadn't thumped me on my back I would've choked on my own laughter.

But it's also been incredibly boring the only thing that's kept me going is the texts I keep with my friends back home and the club that my cousin Ricardo works at so I get to go and party but that's barely enough, and the only interesting thing that happened this summer was the attack at the quidditch world cup (that I sadly had not had the fortune to go to) by death eaters and this sadly cut into mom and mines back to school shopping trip, little death bastards. And now I am standing in front this very big, very red train although it is really pretty you don't see this kind of stuff back in the states.

"Is that safe it looks two hundred years old" hey I said it's pretty not safe, like me.

"Si cariño, its very safe if it weren't the ministry wouldn't let 500 or so wizards in training on it" my mom said

"Yeah well the campsite where the held the quidditch cup was 'safe'" I said making air quotes " and yet I can't fail but notice that it was attacked and, if I recall correctly, that place had about a little over hundred thousand wizards from around the _world _so I'm sorry if I'm a little doubtful"

"Relax princesa, I'm sure if this train were attacked you could hold down the fort" he frowned for a second as if thinking something "or more likely destroy the fort and make sure the enemies are in them" I beamed at this "but you know it's okay to be scared, I mean it's a new school and all its _normal_" my dad said

I scoffed "I do not get scared, I get nervous and jumpy wondering if people will like me, and how different this school is, and if the guys here are hormonal asses or not, and—"

"Sweetheart breathe" my mom cut me off I hadn't realized I was hyperventaling until my mom talked to me " You're going to do great and meet new people, and pretty soon you'll be defending your new friends and punching people who insult you"

"You know it's weird that you say that, so blasé" I said

Mom shrugged "Eh I figured its better you defend yourself, not that I agree with it, besides if I said it I'd be a bit of a hypocrite" I snorted, that's very true my mom once told me that when she first started working she punched this guy at work when he was staring at her boobs to long and they ended getting married and having two kids. My parents love story ladies and gentlemen, so romantic don't you think.

"Okay but if you get a letter within the week that I punched somebody not my fault, or my fault that I got caught" I said smirking slightly.

Dad gave an exasperated sigh "Que en el nombre de dios voy a hacer con ustedes, imposibles las dos, **(What in the name of god am I going to do with the both of you, impossible both of you) **like mother, like daughter."

I laughed a little and gave him a hug "Love you to papi**(daddy)**"

"Love you to princess" he said kissing the top of my head, and of what should've been a beautiful moment was ruined by my mother and a flash by my phone, thank god for American spell inventors for creating a spell that keeps electronics working in magical places, I would've died without my beautiful iPhone, and it's even more beautiful internet.

"Mami" **(Mommy) **I whined, like a three-year old, yes I can still do that.

"Cállate el momento era demasiado hermoso, como para no tomarle una foto **(Be quiet the moment was to beautiful, to not take a picture)" **mom said softly but sternly. Just then they got a glow on their auror bracelets, meaning that they were needed back at the office. Well that sucks.

My parents glanced guiltily at me "I hate the fucking ministry" I growled.

"I'm sorry cariño we'll make it up to you somehow I promise" mom said.

"Yeah yeah, I get it go, I have to go okay take care and don't get injured remember you have kids waiting for you at home"

"Not funny but okay we'll see you summer break then be careful, and don't get in _too much_ trouble" dad said.

"It depends on your definition of _too much_" I replied cheekily. Apparently dad didn't find it to funny *sigh* isn't horrible when parents don't get your sense of humor "I'm kidding, I can't promise that I won't get into trouble but, I'll make an effort no to get caught, within reason of course."

Dad frowned but didn't say much since they both needed to get to the office so they both settled with hugs and kisses and the o so allusive goodbye with promises to call and text and the occasional letter, weird but they say it makes it more personal or something like that.

After that they left leaving me to carry my "trunk", why oh why can't I just use a damn suitcase but it's a requirement or something like that *sigh* it's going to take a while to get used to England and their _very _outdated ways, thank goodness though for my messenger bag though it has an undetectable extension _and _weightless charm on it. After I put all of my stuff in an empty compartment I found I decided to take out my IPhone and my ear buds and put on music and take a very well deserved nap if I do say so myself.

I slept a wonderful 4 hours and I woke up listening to some Bruno Mars song, which name I can't remember, but when I woke up there were three other people in my compartment, there was a girl with brown bushy hair and brown eyes with light skin, and she's somewhat petite, there was a boy who has red hair with blue eyes and a bit lanky, and lastly there was a boy with jet black hair, emerald green eyes, long hair that reaches till his neck, and circle wire rimmed glasses. Now anyone in my situation would introduce themselves first have a nice chat and all but no, I go—

"Who are you" I blurted.

"Who are you" the brunette asked.

I face palmed myself, really where the hell are my manners "Right sorry I have the tendency to talk before I think" I held out my hand "My name is Alex, Alex Garcia"

She shook my hand "Hermione, Hermione Granger" she said I nodded and turned my head to the other two occupants in the compartment in where they were currently staring.

"You're American" the redhead blurted out and grew several shades of red.

"What gave it away, and who are you" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Right, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" and not one to be left he nudged green eyes.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" there were several beats of silence after this like they were expecting some kind of reaction, I of course know who he is vaguely though but just because he's famous for defeating some guy here in Britain, but I'm not going to idolize him, besides destroying some guy because he was terrorizing people is a normal occurrence in my family.

"Okay" I said drawling the word out "Good for you I guess" I said a bit sarcastically, they seem a bit surprised by my answer.

"You don't know who I am" Harry said a bit shocked.

"Oh I know who you are vaguely though and besides what you did" I shrugged "doesn't have any consequence to me your just some kid anyways"

His eyes lightened a bit "I like you" he declared.

I snorted "Wouldn't be the first, so anyways how is pigfarts like"

"Pigfarts" Hermione said I nodded "Oh you mean Hogwarts"

"Same thing"

"Well we'd tell you but whats the fun in that if you can discover the castle all by yourself" Hermione said.

"Well that's mean" I pouted and Hermione chuckled "what time is it"

"We'll be at Hogwarts in four hours" green eyes said

"So if you don't mind me asking what are you doing at Hogwarts I've never known they accept exchange students" Hermione said, not harshly more genuinely curious.

"They don't, at least that I know of my parents transferred here for a job they're doing" I answered

"Oh well that make sense"

"What's that" Ron asked pointing to my phone"

"It's a phone" I said in are-you-stupid voice "you know an electronic device used to make calls across towns and countries"

"But electronics can't be used at Hogwarts, they go haywire" Hermione said

"Ah but that is the beauty of America, we can't function without electronics so they invented a spell so electronics can be used in magical areas so basically it's a muggle device but it runs and depends on magic to be fully functional" I said in a matter-of-fact voice

"That's ingenious" said Hermione with a bit of awe. I smiled.

Just then a round-faced boy came in to say hi until he saw me and turned several shades of red and squeaked a "hi" I felt sorry for him so I decided to overlook that very awkward encounter and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Alex Garcia" I took out my hand to him with a smile, yes I remembered my manners this time "And you are" I asked.

He shook my hand….. it was sweaty. Ew. "Neville Longbottom" he said.

I smiled, and decided to change the topic to something boys can't refuse or bypass, Sports. "So did any of you guys get to go to the quiddtich world cup" I asked

And thus began Ron and Harry's play by play description of the quiddtich world cup while me and Neville listened jealously, I really wanted to go but since mom and dad don't know the area well enough to give the okay they didn't let me and stupid Chris was in the Maldives on vacation so he couldn't take me. After half an hour or so Hermione (man that's a mouthful note to self: find a nickname), grew tired of the endless quiddtich talk, buried herself in _the standard book of spells, grade 4, _and started trying to learn the summoning charm, not wanting to leave her left out I started a conversation with her where she told me all about the Hogwarts houses because the was the least I could get from her, we were just discussing the advantages of using paper rather than parchment (riveting I know) when a boy came inside he was tallish with platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, and aristocratic features (whose name I later found out is Draco Malfoy) he would've been categorized as H-O-T in my head if he hadn't insulted Ron's family, that and he kind of reminds me of an albino, I was rapidly growing angry but when he said….

"Maybe your father's to junior to know about it, Weasley … yes… they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…." I snapped so I punched straight in the nose and I heard the satisfying crunch, which means I broke his nose, yay happy dance.

"Argh you demon girl my father will hear about this" he screamed at me while clutching his nose.

"Like that means anything to me" I screamed right back at him "Now get your albino ass out of here before I break your family jewels" and with that I slammed the compartment door shut so Malfoy and his cronies can walk out with as much dignity they can muster, when I turned around it was to meet three very flabbergasted faces when finally Neville squeaked a

"You punched his nose"

I shrugged "Well he was being an ass to Ron about his family in my opinion he deserved it"

"Oh no he deserved it but that was just bloody brilliant wish I could've done it though" Ron said miserably.

"Yeah but now you're going to have to worry about Malfoy's dad, this won't be the last we hear about him" Hermione said.

I shrugged "It doesn't matter if he's always like this I would've ended up doing it anyway, besides what's the worst they can do expel me" I asked incredulously "go ahead I really don't care, also they can't _do_ anything since it happened inside the train and not on school grounds so they can't give me detention either, and I didn't do anything did I I'm just the new girl I don't even know who he is." I answered smartly. There were a few beats of silence before Hermione said….

"You know you could end up in Slytherin with thinking like that"

I sighed "No that's the outcome of having parents who are aurors"

"You're parents are aurors" said Neville interestedly.

I nodded "That's why we're here they were asked to come and help with the Sirius Black case" after I said this I noticed Hermione, Ron, and Harry tense up but I continued anyway "that is if they catch him, but either way me and my parents are taking bets on whether or not he's guilty" after I said this they relaxed but Hermione asked curiously

"You and parents think he's not guilty"

I sat down on one of the benches next to her "We think innocent till proven guilty, this guy wasn't given a trial or anything just automatically thrown into jail, and besides I know my parents they're going to make sure if he's guilty before they give him to the Ministry because just because they 'think' he's guilty isn't going to be enough for them"

"Wow" was all they said for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Once we got to the station was clear the storm has and is leaving its mark, and to be frank I fucking hate thunder. The rain was coming down so fast it feels like a bucket of water is being thrown repeatedly over our heads just then Harry yelled to some half-giant with a lamp at the far end of the platform, the half-giant yelled back something about welcoming feast before going to some boats that were stationed at the shore of the lake, apparently Hermione told me that the first years traditionally reach Hogwarts Castle by sailing across the lake with Hagrid the half-giant.

"Oooh I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather" said Hermione fervently, shivering as we inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. A hundred carriages with thestrals stood waiting for us outside the station. Me, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville all climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track towards Hogwarts Castle. (YES, I got it right his time) By the time we got there I was already drenched, actually we all were you'd think that with four wizards we couldn't put up an impervious charm.

But even through all of this it was worth it, when we got through the gates I was awestruck, Hogwarts is amazing it's this beautiful ginormous castle with seven turrets that I can count from this angle with expansive windows and long corridors, and that's from what I could make from the outside we all jumped down from the carriage but I stood rooted to the spot just taking it all of its beauty and splendor in…..that is until somebody bumped into me and I was returned to the worlds cruel reality.

"Hey watch it" I said.

"Sorry didn't see you there" and then he turned around and I swear the whole world stopped for a minute, he was a tall redhead with the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen that seem to be with a permanent glint of unheard laughter, and from what I could make out from the bulky robes a very fit body and at that moment some very unladylike thoughts entered my head.

"Are you okay" he asked "I mean I'm used to girls falling at my feet but not bump into me" he asked jokingly but I didn't find it funny, for some reason girl falling at his feet is not something I like. Weird, so I decided to play it cool and said…

"Oh really if they fall at your feet they must have very low standards" I said back just as teasingly.

He raised an eyebrow in challenge and he would've probably responded were we not interrupted by a woman in tartan robes "Excuse are you miss Garcia" she asked in a heavy Scottish accent, I nodded "Well we should be getting out of this rain follow me miss Garcia you as well mister Weasley" she said and we started the trek to the stone steps of the castle. Weasley huh, must be Ron's brother or something of the sort.

Once we got inside the castle I did my best not to gawk at that amount of portraits there are, I felt the sweep or presence of magic, that when I realized that the woman cast a drying charm on us "Now if would follow me miss Garcia through these chambers, I dare say you wouldn't like to be sorted with the first years" I shook my head with a smile, this woman gave me the impression to be nice and sweet but not to be crossed with much like my mom "You're free to go to the great hall mister Weasley I dare say your twin must feel horrible being separated even just a minute from you" she said. I raised an eyebrow at him. Twin?

"Ah but why would I do that Minnie when we were just going to have a nice chat I want to know all about what you did for the summer, don't you want to know about mine" he asked mock-offended.

"I'm afraid that if I did so mister Weasley I might actually get an answer, now go to the great hall, unless you would already like for Gryffindor to lose points at the beginning of the year" she said sternly, but I could see the fondness in her eyes.

"Aye ma'am no so until then I bid thee god morrow" he said with a horrible Elizabethan accent, he took one of my hands and kissed the back palm(and I will later deny that I didn't feel electric tingles coursing through my skin) of it and left but not before a wink in my direction, I merely raised an eyebrow through all of this, that guy really is some character.

"Well that was interesting" I said "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Alex Garcia" I took out my hand to her.

She shook it "Minerva McGonagall, but you shall know me as Professor McGonagall"

"So do your students have the habit of calling you Minnie?"

"No that is only the Weasley twins that say so, they are what they like to call the pranksters-in-chief of the school, so naturally disregard for the rules is on their agenda, now, now is not the time to discuss the bane of my existence, so if you would follow me" she said. We passed about two _very long_ corridors (man, how am I supposed to get to and from, from my classes) and in that time I took my time admiring the paintings and little knick-knacks placed throughout the school.

"This way please" Professor McGonagall said directing me inside a door, inside I found myself in a small room lined with paintings of witches and wizards, and a roaring fire was burning in the fireplace opposite of me.

"Now you are to stay here until Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, calls for you will exit through that door" she said pointing to the door opposite of me "you will be sorted last, is that understood" I nodded "Very well until then you are to stay in this room" she said as she was exiting through the door she just pointed to but before she left, she turned around and said "and welcome to Hogwarts dearie" she said to me with a small smile, and left.

After she left I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, man I am really nervous I am going to be in front of the entire school, just my luck, _no Alex its fine you can do this you've been in worst situations being in front of people is not going too be that hard_, at least that's what I kept telling myself.

About an hour past since I got stuck in damn room until I finally heard the last kid get sorted, Whitby, I think was his last name, and the headmaster introduced me.

"Now, now, I know we are all very hungry for our delicious feast but I have an announcement" he said in a very grandfatherly tone "This year we have an exchange student from Salem's Witches Academy, she will be entering her fourth year, so I will take this time to ask you to treat her with respect and kindness, so if you will, please come out miss Alex Garcia" he said, that's my cue.

As soon as I stepped out I felt all eyes on me, and I was reminded of Who's that Chick by David Guetta suddenly, but I kept my gaze determinedly on the stool and hat as I sat down on the stool I suddenly had to see everybody, everyone was looking at me some girls were looking at me like fresh piece of new gossip (which I am), some curious, but some guys were giving me a once over and I actually felt glad I'm wearing these atrocious, body hiding robes, this is what I registered before the hat was put on my head, after that all I saw was blackness.

_Ahhh what is this someone who's not a first year well this is a first, and American as well_

I flinched a little I don't like people inside my head, it feels wrong.

_Don't worry my dear I am just seeing your mind to determine which house you are most suited to no harm, no foul as you American say._

_Just get on with it the sooner we get this over with the better I don't 'fancy' having someone poking around my head_ I replied to the stupid, and probably physcotic hat.

_Well aren't you feisty, well very well let's see you are uncommonly smart, though that must be because of your photographic memory not an actual desire to learn though, but you are creative, but Ravenclaw won't suit you so that's out._

_Jee thanks_

_Your kind and loyal but you have a short temper so Hufflepuff is not for you _

_Well that just leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor so freaking pick _

The hat chuckled, _chuckled_

_Well now I am certain that the house for you is… "GRYFFINDOR" _the hat shouted.

The hall was soon filled with yells and screams of welcome from the red and gold table which I'm guessing is Gryffindor. I spotted Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville and a free spot between Neville and Hermione so I sat down there.

"Jee guys if you wanted to get rid of me so soon you should've just said so" I said sarcastically.

"We didn't mean to but the rain was pouring down so fast and we couldn't see you through the night, and I was so worried" Hermione said hastily

I laughed a bit "Chill Hermione, I was joking"

She opened her mouth to respond but Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet, he was smiling to the students with his arms opened in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you" he said in a deep voice that echoed throughout the hall "_Tuck in_".

"Hear, hear!" said Harry and Ron loudly as the empty dishes filled magically before our eyes.

Suddenly a ghost past by mournfully as we loaded our plates "Who is he" I asked Hermione.

"That's Nearly Headless Nick" she responded. _Well that's rude but I think I'll stick to Nick though_ I thought.

"Aaah, t batter" said Ron with a mouthful of corn and bread in his mouth.

"You're lucky that there's a feast at all tonight you know" said Nick "there was trouble in the kitchens earlier"

"Why? Wha' 'appened" said Harry through a sizeable chunk of some piece of meat.

"Peeves the poltergeist, of course" said Nick shaking his head, which dangerously wobbled a bit, now I kinda understand the headless part "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast—well, it's quite of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council—the Fat Friar was all for giving him a chance—but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

Man I got to get a book or something I know nothing about this school.

"Yeah we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something" said Ron darkly "So what did he do in -the kitchens"-

"Oh, the usual" said Nick shrugging "Wreaked havoc and mayhem .Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house- elves out of their wits—"

_Clang._

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice (ewww (imagine disgusted face) )spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention.

"There are house-elves _here_?" she said horror-struck, at Nick "Here at _Hogwarts_?"

"Certainly" said Nick, looking surprised by her reaction, to be honest so was I. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they" said Nick "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning…see to the fires and so on…. I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione and I stared at him.

"But they get paid" she said "They get holidays, don't they? And—sick leave, and pensions, and everything?" I continued, and Hermione nodded fervently, like to say she agrees with me.

Nick chortled so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached to his neck. No I understand the name.

"Sick leave, and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it with a ruff "House-elves don't want sick leaves and pensions!"

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her utensils down, and pushed away the rest of her food from her.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron accidentally spraying Harry with bits of the Yorkshire pudding he was eating "Oops—sorry, 'Arry—" he swallowed "You won't get sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor" she said breathing hard through her nose "That's what made this dinner. _Slave labor_." and she refused to eat another bite.

The rain continued to beat heavily outside against the high, dark glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, did I mention I HATE thunder, and the stormy ceiling flashed illuminating the golden plates as the remains off the first course vanished replaced by dessert.

"Treacle tart, Hermione" said Ron deliberately putting it her face so she would smell its aroma but since Hermione didn't want it I snatched it and started eating "Bleeding hell Alex, slow down will you"

I snorted "That's a bit rich coming from you since you seem to eat like a starving man" I retorted "and I don't think hell bleed's by the way I should know I'm catholic"

"It's a British thing" replied Neville, I nodded like I understood. British people are so weird, but I bet they say the same thing about us Americans.

When the dessert had been too demolished, and the last crumbs disappeared off the plate, leaving them sparkling clean, the headmaster stood to his feet to address the students, and the buzz of chatter the echoed through the hall ceased almost at once, so that only the freaking storm could be heard, with its horrible thunder along with it.

"So" the headmaster began "Now that we are all fed and watered"("Hmph" said Hermione) "I once more ask for your attention"(I snorted inwardly at that)"while I give out a few notices, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to you the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list compromises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it" the corners of Dumbly dudes twitched as if knowing that we weren't going to bother, he continued "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you all that the Inter-House Quiddtich Cup will not take place this year" **(a/n: my heart is literally breaking just typing this)**

"_What?"_ Harry and I simultaneously gasped. I looked around and pretty sure that almost everyone was pissed when I caught sight of the redhead that I bumped in to and his twin as well, they were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently to appalled to speak. Dumbledore continued on. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers energy—but I am sure you will al enjoy this immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a defining rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. How rude.

A man stood in the doorway leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Ever head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of a familiar grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up towards the teachers table.

A dull _clunk_ echoed through the Hall with each step he took. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbly dude. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. And I vaguely heard Hermione gasp, but I was too busy paying attention to the man, because of the lightning it had thrown his face into sharp relief, and I suddenly realized who it was. He still looked as paranoid as ever with his face that looks as if it was carved out of wood, by only who has the vaguest idea of what human faces look like, and none to skilled at carving. Every inch of skin seemed to have a scar or already scarred. His mouth looked like a diagonal, and a large chunk of his nose was missing. But it was always his eyes that was strangest, one of them was small, dark , and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue, the blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side , and it could even roll to the back of his head so you could see the whiteness of the eye. In other words I was staring in the face of Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, my godfather.

When he finally reached Dumbledore, he stretched out his hand, muttering words that I couldn't understand and sat down in the chair at the right-hand side of the headmaster, and began his usual inspection of his food before eating it. Paranoid idiot.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly, despite our stunned silence. "Professor Moody."

You'd think that with a new teacher the students and staff will at least give a polite applause, but no one did except for Dumbledore, Hagrid , and me, but since no one joined we stopped fairly quickly. Everyone seemed to be in a trance staring at Moody, probably at his weird appearance to put it nicely.

"Moody?" I heard Harry mutter to Ron "_Mad-eye Moody?_ The one your dad went to help this morning?" oh so that's why dad didn't go, well that explains that.

"Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" said Hermione "What happened to his _face_?"

"It happened after the first wizarding war" I answered "one day he was fighting escaped death eaters, that he captured eventually, but that piece of his nose that he's missing was the price" I of course after I said this I face palmed myself. Idiot, now they're going to want an explanation, so instead I focused on my godfather.

My nino**(godfather)** Al seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome, and being the paranoid idiot that he is ignored the juice in front of him and took a swig out of his flask, that he carries in the pocket of his cloak,(I have this theory that he has booze in there since when he babysat me when I was five, and I was real chatterbox then, he would take a swig of it every five minutes) giving everyone a clear view his wooden leg, show-off probably did on purpose, _oh yeah give people more of a reason to look at you strangely. _I thought scathingly

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying" he said, smiling at the sea of silent students before him, that were all too busy staring *cough* gawking *cough* at my nino, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the course of the coming months, an event that has not been held in over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year"

"Your JOKING!" the handsome redhead I talked to said loudly.

The tension that filled the Hall earlier ever since my nino's arrival all but disappeared. Nearly everybody laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled gratefully, happy that the tension had lifted.

"I assure you, I am _not _joking, Mr. Weasley," he said "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun that all go into a bar….."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, I should look into this joke.

"Err—but maybe this is not the time….no…." said Dumbledore "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…. well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely"

So I did exactly what he said, I already know what the tournament is about we reviewed once in history class at Salem, because that was where the school got the idea got the idea for the school's tournament that they do every year at school, though this does explain why mom and dad didn't say anything about this they were all ominous about it too, and they didn't tell me what happened to the give and take, and stupid Chris didn't say anything either, but technically they weren't lying more like keeping secrets, I abhor them, _any who _me thinks it's time to tune in to the speech because I do not want to be stuck with a conversation with myself inside my head, as if I'm not crazy enough.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand galleons personal prize money"

"I'm going for it!" handsome redhead hissed down the table, (I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HIS NAME) his alight a that prospect of such glories and riches, but I looked as if he wasn't the only as I craned my neck around I saw that many people were whispering excitedly to one another who seemed to be imagining themselves as the Hogwarts champion. But then Dumbledore spoke again and the chatter ceased once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts" he said "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say seventeen years or older—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This"— Dumbly dude raised his voice a bit when, because several students had made noises in outrage, and the twins suddenly looked pissed off—"is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precaution we take, and it is highly unlikely that the students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion" his light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered towards the twins mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us," his eyes flickered briefly towards me "and will your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" he dismissed us, there was a great scraping of seats as every student swarmed towards the double doors of the Great Hall.

As Hermione, Ron, and Harry moved towards the door with the twins I stood rooted to the same spot debating whether I should leave with them or go say hi to my nino, deciding I don't want to get lost I ran up to catch the guys as I approached them I heard Harry say…..

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are"

"Probably knowing Dumbledore he's going to let his magic decide" I said ominously

The other redhead twin opened his mouth to respond but he probably remembered I don't know him so instead he said "Ah youre the new girl allow me to introduce myself, George Weasley" he said taking my hand and kissing the back palm of it "prankster extrodanaire and the more handsomer half of the infamous Weasley twins" he said with a grin, he looks exactly as his brother although his eyes are more darker, I noticed.

"I beg to differ brother, for I am more handsome then you, sorry to break it to you" the other and more handsome (in my opinion) twin said, _finally I'm going to get his name yes_! "Name's Fred Weasley, nice to be _formally _introduced" Fred said bowing to me.

"Well aren't you two the pair of characters I'm Alex Garcia, the 'American'" I said making air quotes " I suppose that's how I'm going to be called now aren't I" I said dejectedly, as we walked up the stairs "So are you guys planning on entering the tournament?"

"Yes" the twins said simultaneously and determined.

"People have died though" Hermione said nervously but it fell on deaf ears.

"Mmmm well, when that doesn't work out, tell me how it ends up I'm sure it'll be amazingly funny" I said as we continued our trek.

"We we'll" Fred started.

"get in the tournament"

"so don't get"

"your"

"pretty little head about it" they finished simultaneously grinning mischievously.

"Weird" was what I said with a small smile.

We made our way up the stairs where the guys approached a portrait of a lady in a pink dress.

"Password" she asked.

"Balderdash" said George "a prefect downstairs told me"

The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall through which we all climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was filled with squishy armchairs and tables. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione cast the room a dark look and mutter "slave labor" before bidding the guys goodnight before she grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the stairs but not before I yelled a goodnight to the guys, as we climbed up the last spiral staircase, until we reached our room, which I'm guessing is placed at the top of the tower. Five poster beds with deep crimson hangings, stood against the walls, each with its owner's trunk at the foot. There were three other girls in the room, one had light skin tone, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. The other girl has black hair, a dark skin tone, dark brown eyes, and looks as of Hindu descent. The last girl had a pale skin tone, with brown hair, and brown eyes, and olive complexion.

"You're our new roommate" said the blonde as Hermione walked grumpily to her bed "My name's Lavender Brown" she introduced herself brightly.

"My name is Pavarti Patil" the Indian girl said with a smile.

"My name is Fay Dunbar" said the other girl, who gives me the impression of being a bit quiet.

"Soooo" Lavender said drawling out the word "why don't you tell us a bit about yourself" she said as if was interested but I knew better, she's probably the gossip queen around here, so I answered her questions as polite as I could for an hour I told her about the states, why I'm here, the usual, at least enough so the two could be satisfied.

I yawned "Listen guys, I'm really tired could we continue this tomorrow"

"Oh yeah sure" Pavarti answered, I smiled and got my pj's out of my trunk and went to the bathroom to put them on, after I finished brushing my teeth I walked out and got tucked inside my bed and bid everyone goodnight, but before I could go to asleep I heard Lavender and Pavarti gossiping, about the Weasley twins in fact.

"Oh yeah I heard from this Ravenclaw in the bathroom that she did 'it' with one of the Weasley twins, and she was just raving about to her friends" and that is what I heard for the next hour or so an d learned everything about the Weasley twins reputation, apparently their notorious flirts, and every once in a while a rumor will come up that some girl screwed one of the twins, but twins never deny it and with that I feel into a restless sleep, and my last thought was…

Why do I always fall for the players and the bad boys .

**Authors note: what do you think? Do you have any suggestions, I took most of this story from the book but I hope you like it, please review and comment even if it is just one measly letter I would love to hear what you have to say. And what do you think of the banner? I would love to hear what you have to say *bats eyelashes* pretty please.**

**-music anomaly**


	3. Chapter 2: First day and Unforgivables

**Authors note: Hello lovelies, did you like my last chapter, took me till 1 in the morning to finish it, bet you weren't expecting Moody to be a godfather did you, anyhow thank you to anyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed, or just read it means so much to me, and stick with me cause I am a huge procrastinator, and I really need your support. SO ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own, the Harry Potter world, that right is reserved, to the god given J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and Alex and the other oc characters that I will make up along the way, oh and I'm going to use snippets of the book.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First day and Unforgivables**

**Alex POV:**

By the morning the storm had all but washed out, when I woke up I realized I was the last person in the dorm, I guess my roommates figured out I sleep like the dead, so I got up and went to the bathroom to put on my uniform, seriously this thing is so ugly, and robes?, what is this 1865?, so instead I put on a white tank top that says _go fuck yourself_, in Spanish of course, with a plain white long sleeve see through button up shirt with the buttons undone, the Gryffindor sweater I found in my trunk (hey might as well show school spirit), and black converse, I made sure my cross necklace was in place, I decided to let my hair down since it's kind of straight meets a minimum frizz, and with that I grabbed my cloak *shudder*and put it on, and I got my special messenger bag and went down the stairs and towards the Great Hall.

Once I got there, (and thank goodness by the way for my photographic memory or else I would've gotten lost) I spotted Hermione, Ron, and Harry at the Gryffindor table I sat down next to Mione(new nickname), I noticed she was eating again, she must've been starving.

"Morning Mione, morning guys" I said as I sat down next to her.

"Morning" they said in unison as I loaded my plate with bacon, pancakes, toast, eggs, and a glass of milk.

"Mione?" Mione asked confused

I nodded as I was eating a piece of toast "Yeah Hermione is too much of a mouthful for me to be honest, hey do any of you guys have my schedule by any chance?"

"Oh right, Professor McGonagall told me to give you this" Mione said as she was rummaging inside her bag "here you go" she said as she handed me my schedule "what electives are you taking" she asked curiously.

"I'm taking arithmancy, ancient runes, and care of magical creatures" I said as I was checking my classes and the names of the teachers, we have classes with the Slytherin's. Whoopee.

"Oh I have the same classes, you could come with me if you'd like" Mione said.

I nodded with a smile "That be great, but" I said checking my phone for the time "we got to get going if we're going to make Herbology" I said as I finished my milk.

And we began our trek to the greenhouses, I hate Herbology, I'm good at it, but some of the plants are just plain creepy and disgusting. And guess what I was right once we got inside I saw we were working with Bubotuber. Yay(note the heavy sarcasm).

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout said briskly "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus-"

"The _what_?" said some guy with sandy hair, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus" said the Professor Sprout "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide glove; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, Bubotuber pus."

And so that's how I spent my first class at Hogwarts taking the pus out of the Bubotuber plant, I finished first along with Neville who I was sitting next to along with the sandy haired boy, whose name I found out is Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas a dark skinned Gryffindor in my year.

After the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson, the class separated; the Hufflepuffs climbing the stone steps towards their next lesson, and the Gryffindor's heading in the other direction, down the sloping lawn towards a small cabin, which stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid was standing outside his hut, one hand on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, and the dog was whimpering and straining his collar, apparently keen to investigate the contents more closely. As we drew nearer, an odd rattling noise reached their ears, punctuated by the sound of minor explosions.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said grinning down at me, Mione, Ron, and Harry. "an' who is this" he said looking at me.

"Alex Garcia" I said with a smile.

"Well it' nice ter mee' ye, and it' good ter see ya three as well, be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they wont' want ter miss this—Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" me and Ron said at the same time.

Hagrid pointed down at the crates and inside were some of the most disgusting things I've ever seen they looked like deformless, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over each other, bumping blindly into the side of the boxes. They were giving off a horrible stench of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of the skrewt, and with a small hut, it would be propelled forward several inches.

Once I stopped looking at the crate I had enough time to tune in to the conversation that Hagrid and Malfoy were having, turns out this is going to be a project and were going to raise the very dead looking creatures.

"First pus now this" I muttered. "This is turning out to be _fantastic_ day" I said sarcastically.

So I picked up a handful of frog liver and lower them, or in my case throw them, into the crates to tempt the Blast-Ended Skrewts. I couldn't suppress the suspicion that this entire thing was pointless since the things don't even have mouths. After about fifteen minutes of this I heard Malfoy say.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," he said sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not pretty, doesn't mean they're not useful." Mione snapped.

"Yeah," I continued despite my conscience say he's right "dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?" and out of the corner of my eye I saw Hagrid send Harry and Ron a furtive smile.

"Well at least the skrewts are small" Ron said as we made our way to the Great Hall for lunch an hour later.

"They are _now_" I said in an exasperated voice, and Mione nodded with me.

"Alex is right, once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long." said Mione.

"Well that won't matter when they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" said Ron grinning slyly at me and Mione.

"You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up" said Mione.

I nodded "As a matter of fact I think he's right, and I'm not one for animal cruelty but I say we should set those crates on fire, before they start attacking us."

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped ourselves to lamb chops and potatoes, yum, Hermione began to eat so fast that the guys and I stopped to stare at her.

"Err—Mione is this healthy, or is this a new stand on elf right, make yourself sick till you barf?" I asked incredulously.

"No" she answered, with as much dignity she can muster with a mouth full of potatoes "I just want to get to the library"

"_What?_" Ron asked in disbelief "Hermione—it's the first day back! We haven't even got homework yet!"

Hermione shrugged shovel down her food, much like Ron does. The she jumped to her feet, said, "See you at dinner" and ran at top speed.

I hurriedly grabbed a lamb chop on a piece of a napkin, and ran after her. "Mione hold on" but she didn't stop until we stopped in front of a set of double doors, and she promptly ran inside, I stopped for a second to gawk at the site in front of me, hundreds of rows of books with books piled high, supported by magic no doubt, filled with every type of magical book one can find, and I'm pretty sure there's a muggle book section as well, I was so busy staring at the library that I didn't notice someone walk into me.

"Oomph" I said as I was pushed to the ground with somebody falling on top of me.

"Oh I'm sorry" the person above me said, and when I tilted my head I found that I was staring into the eyes of Fred Weasley "I didn't see you there, and it was completely unintentional I am so sorry" he said.

"It's alright" I said " you weren't looking" he grinned at me, until he realized the predicament were in and flushed two shades of red "ummm are you going to get off me" I asked pointing to myself.

"Oh right" he said before hauling himself up and handing out his hand for me, so he could help me up, but I didn't take it instead, I grabbed the book the was laying opened haphazardly on the floor, weird I wasn't reading a book so that means it must be—

"Oh, that's something I'm picking up for my sister, she really wanted to read that book" he said a bit to quickly for my liking.

"So" I said drawling out the word "a Weasley twin reading a twin, I bet that's unheard of" I turned the book over and what I found surprised me "A Catcher in the Rye?" I asked a bit surprised.

"It's a good book" he said defensively, snatching it from my hands.

"Oh no, it's a good book" I said "I just never imagine someone like you reading that type of book"

"What does that mean?" he said peeved off "just because I'm pure-blood doesn't mean I can't read muggle book"

"That's not what I meant" I said passively "I meant you're always upbeat and happy, making a joke every five minutes, and that book" I said as I gestured to the book in his hands "is all about teenage angst and alienation. I guess I just never thought that someone with a personality like yours would be interested in a book like that, I guess" I finished lamely.

"Oh well that's fine I guess, sorry for blowing up on you by the way" he apologized "oh um could you not tell anybody about this" he said gesturing to the book in his hands "nobody but me and George knows about this and I would appreciate it if you kept it that way" he said as he rubbed his neck.

"Your secret safe with me don't worry" I said with a smile, and he grinned right back.

"Alex" Hermione said, suddenly appearing "why are you here?" she asked confused "and why are you here George?" she asked now just shocked.

"This is Fred, and I followed you here because you were supposed to show me to my classes" I said, and she had the decency to look sheepish "and I followed until I got to the library, and I was kind of amazed by the amount of books, and I found the muggle section , so I got a bit sidetracked, and Fred is here because he was looking for a book on charms for some prank" I said airily "but he couldn't find so he came here, I bet since he had nothing better to do, and snatched the book I was reading from my hand, and started reading it too so he could annoy me and then we started fighting over the book, and then you appeared" I said as I snatched the book from Fred's hands, and put it inside my messenger bag.

"Oh well, that makes sense" she said but still eyeing us suspiciously, or more likely Fred, before she shook her head. "anyways come on we've got to get to arithmancy in ten minutes" she said as she was walking out the door.

"Coming" I said as I left to follow her but not before I opened my bag and gave the book back to Fred, who grabbed it with a grateful smile.

I met Hermione outside we headed out towards our arithmancy lesson, the lesson was well enough our teacher Professor Vector didn't give us any homework, and I like numbers, the downside is that we have that class with Slytherin's, I have no idea how Hermione still goes to these _alone_, but now she has me so I can help her or protect her if necessary.

As we made our way to the Great Hall Hermione explained to me the best shortcuts to get to classes earlier, told me why she doesn't like Professor Trelawney(divination teacher)and her whole fraudness, and told me the short description of how her and the guys met, they look thick as thieves to be honest, but for a _troll_ to get them together is just beyond me. On the way to the Great Hall we saw Ron and Harry making their way as well and as we approached them we heard Ron say…

"Miserable old bat," said Ron bitterly "That'll take all weekend, that will…."

"Lots of homework?" I said brightly.

"Professor Vector didn't give _us_ at all!" continued Hermione for me, and just as brightly might I add.

"Well, bully for Professor Vector" said Ron moodily.

We reached the entrance hall which was packed with students from different houses queuing for dinner, as we made our way to the table I saw Ron and Malfoy glare at each other, until I got tired of it and yanked Ron in the direction of the table.

"Ow" complained Ron as he rubbed his arm "bloody hell Alex why'd you do that for"

"Well I'm sorry" I said as we sat down at the table "but I'm hungry and I don't have time to see you and Malfoy make googly eyes at each other" I said innocently.

Hermione and Harry snorted, and we began donning our plates with casserole.

"So how was divination class" I asked

Hermione made an impatient noise, and began to eat at top speed again.

"Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?" Harry said watching her.

"Got to" said Hermione thickly "Loads to do"

"But Professor Vector-" I said.

"It's not schoolwork" she said. Within five minutes she had cleared her plate and departed. No sooner had she gone than her seat was taken by Fred Weasley, right next to me.

"Moody!" he said "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George sitting opposite of Fred.

"Supercool," said the twins' best friend (from what I've noticed), Lee Jordan, sliding into the seat beside George "We had him this afternoon" he told us.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly.

Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks of meaning; I rolled my eyes at this.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He _knows_, man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Ron leaning forward.

"Knows what it's like to be out there _doing_ it," said George impressively. I scoffed, but otherwise remained ignored, except for Fred who gave me a side- glance, before frowning a bit.

"Doing what?" said Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"'Mazing," said Lee.

Ron dived into his bag for his schedule.

"We haven't got him till Thursday," Ron said in a disappointed voice.

I scoffed loudly "Please how can you be disappointed" I asked incredulously.

"Because imagine all the stuff we can learn from him," said Ron with a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Yeah right," I said "that is if you don't end up traumatized first", with that I got up from my seat and exited the Great Hall, and headed towards the Gryffindor tower, thank goodness for my photographic memory.

Two days went by without incident, unless you count Neville melting his sixth cauldron, as we made I way towards the dreaded (at least in my case) DADA class, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione I heard them talking about Snape being more grouchier hen usual, apparently he _really _wants the DADA position, and I also learned that its cursed, and that all the teachers in that position only last a year. Yippee for my nino **(godfather)** Al.

We hurried into class and got four seats in front of the teacher's desk, and they took out there books for DADA, I didn't even bother with mine, I knew what he was going to do, a demonstration, sick demonstration but a demonstration nonetheless.

Soon enough we heard the distinctive clucking noise, coming down the corridor before he entered the room.

"You can put those away" he growled stumping over his desk and sitting down "those books. You won't need them." Told you.

He took out the attendance list and called for each student to see if he or she was there with his magical eye, that kept swiveling around. "Right then," he said as the last student declared themselves present. He then proceeded to recall what the rest of my classmates did last year, which I was mildly interested in, but then he got straight in to the demonstration.

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So— straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you the counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you illegal dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year." I snorted inwardly at that "You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's, got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati, some work she did in divination. I forgot that thing could see through solid wood.

"So… do any of know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding Law?"

Several hands rose, including Ron and Hermione, but I kept my hand firmly down _he can't do this_ I thought _not in front of an entire class_, Moody pointed at Ron

"Err," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one… Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes" said Moody appreciatively. "Your father _would_ know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot at trouble one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got up to his desk and took a spider out of a glass jar, where three black spiders were scurrying around inside it.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that we could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered "_Imperio!_"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, braking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance..

Everyone was laughing—everyone except Moody and me.

"Think its funny do you?" he growled "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

All the laughter that was in the room a second ago all died away instantly.

"Total control" said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, throw itself down your throats. Years back, scores of witches and wizards claimed to be under the influence, but the thing is how do we sort out the liars" he said. "Anyone know another one, another illegal curse?" he asked quickly and sharply.

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and, to my slight surprise, so did Neville's, I've only ever seen participate in Herbology

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to Neville.

"There's one—the Cruciatus Curse" said Neville in a small but comprehendible voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes. "Your name's Longbottom" he asked, Neville nodded nervously, but Moody asked no more questions, Moody went back to his desk probably to demonstrate the curse, but I didn't take my eyes off Neville.

How? Is what I'm asking myself, how does quiet, shy, little Neville know about such a brutal curse, and that's when it came to me, of a story that my padrino**(godfather)** told me, about two aurors, that he trained, that were tortured to insanity after the war, and that they couldn't escape but managed to hide their son, it was he lesson that he gave me on CONSTANT VIGILANCE, and the way Neville was reacting was only affirming my suspicion Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, and his eyes horrified.

"Stop it" me and Hermione said shrilly, but I continued "Stop it, can't you see its bothering him stop it." I screamed.

Moody raised his wand, and the spider relaxed, but it continued to twitch, Moody cleared his throat awkwardly and grabbed the spider and limped over to me, he placed the spider in front of me and said, "Perhaps you could tell us the final curse, Miss Garcia"

And me, never backing down from a challenge look him straight into his eyes and said "Avada Kedavra" quietly, but it echoed throughout the classroom.

Several people looked uneasily around me, including Ron.

He nodded, and raised his wand at the spider and roared, "Avada Kedavra" there were a few beats of silence before he continued, "The last and worst, the killing curse," he said calmly "not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's standing right in front of me." He said, as he stared pointedly at Harry.

The rest of the class passed by in a blur and complete silence, I vaguely remember writing about the unforgivables, when the bell rang, and Moody dismissed us, there's something different about him that I just can't put my finger on it.

Once everybody stepped out a torrent of chatter broke out. Most people were discussing the class in awed voices, they were talking about like some kind of fantastic show, I found it sick, but then I saw Neville staring at stone wall opposite of him, with same wide-eyed horrified expression on his face, and I made way toward him, apparently Hermione had the same thought and followed me.

"Hurry up" she said tensely to Harry and Ron.

"Not the ruddy library again?" said Ron.

"No" I said curtly, pointing towards where Neville is "Neville."

"Neville?" I asked him gently as we approached him.

Neville looked around.

"Oh hello," he said his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm—I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you alright" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner—I mean lesson—what's for eating?"

I gave Hermione a startled look.

"Neville, what—?"

But before I could ask Neville what was the matter, Moody rounded around the corner to ask Neville for tea, well more like demanded.

"What was that about?" said Ron, as we watched Neville and Moody rounded the corner.

"I dunno" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Some lesson though, eh?" said Ron as we set of to the Great Hall. "Fred and George were right , weren't they? He really knows his stuff, Moody doesn't he? When he did Avada Kedavra, the way the spider just died, just snuffed right—"

But Ron shut up with glance from Harry and glare from me, and didn't talk till we reached the Great Hall, when he said that he and Harry should probably get started on their divination homework, but Hermione and I didn't join in their conversation, instead Hermione ate furiously fast, and said she was headed to the library, what she's done in there since the start of term, I have no idea, I on the other hand just shook my head at the guys and told them I'd meet them at the common room.

I had some free time on my hands so I exited the Great Hall and headed towards the astronomy tower, we had class the other day, and I figured it must be beautiful at night, which it turns out it is, the stars are bright and beautiful, it's like a singer that you can't get enough of, so I sat on the edge of the rail with my feet dangling on the edge, and took out my phone and texted my friends, and called my friends and family for a bit, and caught up with them and told them about school my new friends, acquaintances etc., my parents still haven't caught the 'criminal' yet and what not, after I finished calling everyone I had to I took out my flask and took a swig of the tequila I have in there, a gift from my brother, how responsible of him don't you think?

I made my way up to Gryffindor tower and gave Gwen( I asked the fat lady for her name) the password, when I got there, there weren't many people in the common, but I spotted Harry and Ron by the squishy armchair close to the fireplace, and plopped down on one of the armchairs.

"Hello" I greeted cheerfully "watcha doing" I asked.

"We're writing tragic stuff that's going to happen to us for our divination homework" Ron said not taking his eyes his piece of parchment.

I snorted "And your teacher's going to believe that" I asked incredulously.

"Well yeah," said Harry lamely, "she predicts my horrific or tragic death, every class, she's all for tragedy" said Harry.

"Oh you poor baby" I mocked cooed, "well that sucks" I said, they both nodded and went back to their homework, _now they do work_, I thought sarcastically.

I took out a muggle book to keep myself entertained for a bit, and that lasted ten minutes, so instead I decided to people watch, there weren't many people in the common, a few second years and fifth years scattered about, but I spotted the twins seated on the window seat, scribbiling on a piece of parchment, it was a very disturbing to see the twins so….._quiet_, so me being went over to them to see what they were doing.

When I approached them they hid the piece of parchment from my view hurriedly, and said in unison, "What can we do for you, love" with bright smile.

I raised an eyebrow, "You could start with telling me what you were doing" I said.

"No can do" Fred started.

"because if"

"we did"

"we would be forced to kill you" they finished in unison, I swear its like they share a brain or something.

I scoffed "Please as if you could try" I said, they raised their eyebrows, I sighed and felt an almost evil grin spread across my face "how about this" I said looking directly at Fred "if you don't let me in, I'll tell everyone about your little secret" I said wiggling my finger at him.

"You're evil" Fred declared.

"But we could get along with you" said George with a thoughtful look on his face.

I snapped my fingers in front of each of their faces, "Are you going to show me, I won't tell I promise" I said crossing my heart.

Giving Fred a pointed look, he motioned me closer to them, so I could sit in between them, and handed me the piece of parchment they were writing on.

"You see" Fred began "when we were at the quiddtich world cup this summer we put all our savings on a bet"

"Yeah" said George "that Ireland would win but Bulgaria would catch the snitch"

"Anyways" continued Fred "at the end of the game the guy gave us our money back, interests and everything—"

"But" continued George "it turned out to be leprechaun gold, and we already sent him a letter but he hasn't responded"

"So now," said Fred "were writing him another without trying to implicate if he's stealing our money, or not"

"What's the name of the guy who owes you money?" I asked as I scanned the letter, it's going to need to some work, if they don't want to insinuate that he stealing.

"Ludo Bagman" they said in unison.

I froze for a second, as I recognized the name, and then I turned to both of them with apologetic eyes, "In that case, you're not going to get your money" I told them, "I heard my parents talk about him over the summer, he's having some money trouble, asked for one to many loans, now he's in trouble with the goblins, even if it was two sickles that you betted, Bagman doesn't have two galleons to rub together, or any at all"

I took in their dismayed expressions and hurriedly said, "We can still get it back"

"How?" they asked at the same time.

"Well," I said with a slight smirk, "there's this thing called blackmail." I told them as if speaking to a toddler. They beamed at me.

"I think—" Fred started.

"This is—"

"The start—"

"Of a great friendship" they finished together.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Authors note: watcha think? NOW PLEASE REVIEW I MEAN IT LOTS OF PEOPLE HAVE VISITED ME NOW PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Have a good day. **

**-music anomaly**


End file.
